Code Geass: Suzaku The Revolution
by DewElr
Summary: Title is also called "The Dead American Dream" The United States of America got taken over by the Empire of Japan. Mexico and Britannia merged with the USA back in World War 1 and they were also forced to be called Elevens. Will Suzaku bring the American Dream back to life, or will it be dead for good
1. Mini Timeline

1868 AD/Meiji 1

Japan becomes an Empire, and also enters the Industrial Revolution.

1900 AD/Meiji 33

The United States invents aircraft known as the Kitty Hawk by Wilbur and Orville Wright.

1914 AD/Taisho 3

The Great EU Civil War starts. A man named Gavrilo Princip goes to Austria and assassinates the Archduke of Austria. In the case, Germany, Austro-Hungary, Bulgaria, and other nations join the Central Powers. While the whole EU is the allies. As a result, the Allies win the Civil War.

1917 AD/Taisho 6

In Russia, the revolution between the Imperial Government and the Socialist Party led by Vladimir Lenin. Later in November, the socialist party wins and it becomes into a Russian Soviet Federative Socalist Republics. This also begins the Russian Civil War, and the Reds won again, turning other 14 nations into one nations called the USSR, known as the Soviet Union that is now ruled by Joseph Stalin.

1931/Showa 6

Japan invades Manchuria.

1933 AD/Showa 8

A man named Adolf Hitler rises to power in Germany.

1937 AD/Showa 12

Japan invades the Chinese Federation only taking the Eastern side.

1939 AD/Showa 14

World War 1 begins with Hitler invading Poland. Italy and Japan joins the Axis Powers. In Europe, Nazi Germany invades Western Europe to the USSR. The United States stays out of the war along with Mexico, and Britannia.

1940 AD/Showa 15

Japan invades French Indochina, throughout South East Asia, and the Philippine Islands.

1941 AD/Showa 16

Mexico and Britannia merged with the United States with a peaceful argument. In case of the Axis tries to invade North America.

1945 AD/Showa 20

France, Britain, the USSR, and the Chinese Federation pushes Nazi Germany back to Europe. As a result, Hitler committed suicide, and the Axis surrenders. They didn't do much of Japan.

1950 AD/Showa 25

Japan invents the early Akumus, known as the Nightmare Frame in English.

1989 AD/Showa 64/Kururugi 1

Empreor Showa dies of old age, and Genbu Kururugi becomes the 98th Emperor of Japan.

1990 AD/Kururugi 2

Danshaku, Ohgi Kaname is born.

1991 AD/ Kururugi 3

Villetta Nu is born

1998 AD/Kururugi 10

Ethan Ashbrook Suzuki is born

1999 AD/Kururugi 11

Prince Suzaku Kururgi is born.

2000 AD/Kururugi 12

Lelouch Britannia is born.

Kallen Stadtfeld Kozuki is born

2005 AD/ Kururugi 17

The Japanese Empire invades Australia and New Zealand.

2009 AD/Kururugi 21

Suzaku's mother is assassinated in the Diet. Suzaku and his sister Asuka Kururugi were sent to the United States for diplomatic purposes, and a punishment to Suzaku for humiliating his father, Genbu Kururugi the Emperor of Japan.

2010 AD/Kururugi 22

Japan invades India and it becomes Area 7. The United States which it was originally neutral. They decide to to align its policy with the EU, and the USSR politics and apply economic pressure upon Japan. The two nations blockade the port of Japan.


	2. Chapter 1: A demon is born

It was the summer of 2010 in the United States. Lelouch was a pretty active person on sports. He climbs up a small hill with his friend Suzaku. Suzaku climbs up the hill with his friend. He was tired from the climbing. All of the sudden, the sound of nature stops and was replace with the sound of aircraft.

The date was August 10 in the year 22 of the Japanese Calendar and 2010 of the Freedom Calendar. The Japanese empire declared war on the Untied States. The far west nation has held fast to its neutrality, and now Japan illumes to the world's only superpower. Rights to the United States underground resources became a disputed issue. Strained the already deep rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. In the battlefield, Japan forces introduces to combat, the Humanoid Autonomus Armored Knight, known as Akumus. The enemy forces we're far more greater, than anticipated, and the Akumus has obliterated the American lines of defense in the mainland with a little effort. The United States became a dominion of the Empire. The nation was stripped from it's freedom, it's rights, and it's name. "AREA 11" The defeated and once proud nation of the USA was rechristened with a mere number.

A dirty Lelouch sits in piles of rocks of sadness, then he turns to his childhood friend, Suzaku.

 _"I Swear Lelouch so help me. I will one day, OBLITERATE JAPAN." Lelouch said in a rebellious way._

2017 AD/Kururugi 29

(The Los Angeles Settlement.)

In the LA settlement, Suzaku Sato sat in the side car of a Toyota Motorbike with his friend Kenji. They were on their way to a game of Shogi, to help an old friend to win the match.

 _"Here are yesterday's terrorist bombings in New York. We have reported 59 casualties in total."_

A small TV shows terrorist bombings in the Time Square Settlement."

Suzaku enters the building with Kenji.

 _"well would you looks at this, Schoolboys?" said the Nobleman._

 _"Would look at this, a nobleman." Said Suzaku._

 _"Time for regrets. What's your name" asked the nobleman._

 _"Suzaku, Suzaku Satoru."_

Kenji walked over seeing the game of shogi was impossible to win, but Lelouch sat down. Lelouch begins the game. Two American people named Alfred and Kallen. Alfred was driving a huge truck stealing a Japanese weapon. Believe it was gas.

 _"Perfect, after we steal this damn thin, it was all because of Gino couldn't stick to Naoto's and Kayla's plan."_

The nobleman loses the game of Shogi. Lelouch and Kenji walks away from the shocked nobleman.

 _"I loved playing against a nobility. They will always pay out of pride. By the way, 8:32 is a new record." Said Kenji._

 _"He also didn't have much time to move either." Said Suzaku._

 _"well then why not challenge one of the Elevens. They're nothing like us Japanese!"_

A national broadcast showing the attacks on the New York Settlement.

 _"What are they trying to prove by killing innocent people?" said a guy._

 _"Those elevens terrify me" said a lady._

The screen changes to the Hinomaru Flag with the sun rays.

 _"we apologize for the delay. Now Prince Endo, third prince of Japan will address then nation"_

The screen fades to Endo.

 _"to all of my imperial subjects, and of course the many co-operative elevens to serve the Empire of Japan."_

 _"WE'RE NOT ELEVENS, WE'RE AMERICANS" said Kallen._

 _"Do you not feel my pain, my heart was shattered from my chest. However,as ruler of Area 11, I will not let terrorism tolerate anytime. Now then, everyone, I would like everyone to be in a moment of silence"_

 _"A moment of silence please."_

When the Japanese completely took over the USA, Area 11 had a lot of strict laws. Americans can't be called Americans, instead they are called Elevens. They can't criticized the Japanese Empire, opinions. The freedom of speech was stripped for the Americans, and worse. They are forbidden to sing the Star Spangled Banner. This got the 2nd Continental Army really pissed. But they still sing it in the ghettos quietly. The Continental Army flag was changed to the Betsy Ross flag, but the flag contains 12 stars circling the big star which was the 13th star. Which means the big star represents one nation. After the moment of silence, Endo walked out of the camera.

 _"You were great, your highness! One would never guess that you were attending a party while doing that!" said a women._

 _"After all, the viceroy is the marquee actor of Area 11"_

In the corner a media broadcaster named Daisuke was quietly criticizing him.

 _"His reign is a pathetic sham"_

A soldier came to inform Endo about the gas and the medical equipment. As a response, Endo ordered to deploy the royal gurad and the Akumus. The 4th, 7th and 8th companies and the 31st air assault team are deployed to stop the terrorist. Alfred and Kallen were getting chased by the army. The truck honked the horn and Kenji changed lanes.

 _"You idio, watch where you're going!" said Alfred_

Alfred makes a wrong turn.

 _"NO NOT THAT WAY" said Kallen_

The truck crashes into a site. Suzaku ran to the truck looking for help. He gets on board and get trapped in the truck. The truck drives away, and the army shoots the truck to stop them.

 _"Great that's the army!" said Alfred_

Kallen takes off the hat.

 _"Did you forget, that's why I'm here for!"_

Kallen walks to the Knightmare parked in the trunk. She gets on board the Akumus and uses the harken. The mechas jumps out of the truck and begins it's move.

 _"oh my goodness, these are real terrorist!"_

 _"You fellas know, these bad ass mothers can do!"_

Back in the ghetto, Ethan was sitting down in a ruined rock. Re-inviosned the past.

(September, 2010 AD)

On the television, it broadcasted that, the president of the USA is dead.

 _"We have brought news that, the President of the USA, Charles is dead. It's confirmed that the American Dream is dead."_

Everyone was upset hearing that. Naoto, and Kayla created an army called, the Continental Army. Their goal was to bring back their proud nation, and bring back "The American Dream." The Continental Army is filled with many people with different skin colors, race, religion, and etc. Their motto is "Don't Tread On Us!"

(Present day)

Kallen takes out 2 VTOL and now he faces Naomi. Naomi's Akumus is a Sutherland. It outranks Kallen's Akumus. Alfred continues to drive stopped by Ohgi shooting. The truck drives inside an old subway station.

 _"Hmph, simple minded Eleven!" said Ohgi_

Suzaku tries to make a call but no cell phone reception. The truck destination is the ghetto. Where the army is hiding.

"Looking at a man who blundered... Am I right?" asked Tohdoh

 _"You really screwed this one came along and stole whatever it was that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it is simple, but you want to sweep up all of their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go and you can find their hideout, too."_

Tohdo turned around to Nagisa Chiba.

 _"Congratulations! Your reasoning was spot on!" said Tohdoh._

 _"It was nothing. I just thought it was strange" said Chiba._

 _"But what in the world they stoled anyway?" asked Chiba_

 _"Poison Gas!"_

"A terrorist organization called, The 2nd Continental Army has stole some chemichal terrorists are hiding in the subway system. Your mission is to locate the weapon that they've stolen.  
Investigate the old subway system that runs through the Eleven residential city in the LA Ghetto.  
Report in the moment you spot them. Recovery of the target will be handled by us, the Royal Guard.  
You people bear the honorary title of Japanese now, but you were born Elevens!  
Therefore the stench of these Yankees oughta be a familiar one! If you want to earn the right to carry arms, then show some results! This is your opportunity to show your loyalty to Japan!"

Honorary Japanese soldiers came down in VTOL's and runs into the ghetto subway.

 _"Yes my lord!"_

Alfred is in no condition to move the car, He has no choice but to call Villetta. The leader of her army.

 _"Please Viletta, find me!"_

He switched the wrong switch. The truck showed the poison gas. As a Japanese Soldier spotted it. He saw Suzaku climbing it, but he was kicked off and he stopped him from the ground.

 _"Are you Japanese?!" said Suzaku_

 _"That's enough mindless murder!"_

 _"I'm not one of them!"_

The soldier jumped back and the Soldier recognized Suzaku. The Soldier reveal himself to Suzaku, it was Lelouch. An Honorary Japanese. The gas opened trying to save Suzaku, but it wasen't posion gas. It showed a girl inside with a straight jacket. Kallen in the other hand was safe hiding in the sewers. In the subway station, Suzaku untied the green hair girl, and an army of honorary Japanese.

 _"Stinking an honorary Japanese won't excused you._ _However, in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient. Private Britannia, take this and execute the terrorist."_

The guard gave him a handgun to kill Suzaku. Lelouch refuses and ends up killing Lelouch.

 _"Well, Japanese schoolboy, not a good day to cut the girl. After you've secured her, kill the student!"_

Alfred in the other hand, had no choice. He was surrounded by the Japanese. He needs to self-destruct the truck to save everyone.

 _"Death to….Japan, God Bless the United States of…..AMERICA!"_

The truck explodes killing everyone except for Lelouch, the green hair girl, and Suzaku. Things got worse in the LA Ghetto. Prince Endo orders to Destroy the LA ghetto and leave no one alive. Akumus were deployed shooting at innocent Americans.

Suzaku gose to the surface, he was terrified seeing innocent Americans are getting killed brutality. Suddenly his phone rings and hungs up. The Japanese army took the girl. As they were going to shoot Suzaku, the green hair girl interfered.

 _"HE MUSN"T DIE!"_

The girl went in front of him and got shot in the head.

"Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, schoolboy?" said the Guard.

Suzaku was scared. He was going to die, but the dead girl took Suzaku's hand and Suzaku was taken to a strange place.

"You don't want it to end here, do you? You appear to have a reason for living. If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true.  
Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?" asked the girl.

Suzaku agrees and accepts with her contract. He has the power of Geass.

 _"Say...how should a Japanese who detests his own country live his life?" asked Suzaku_

"Are you some kind of radical?"

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized?  
The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed." Said Suzaku.

Suzaku activates his Geass and commanded the army to die.

I, Suzaku Kururugi, command you...now all of you...die!

"Happily, Your Highness! Fire!" said the Guard

The Guard and an army has shot themselves in the head.

 _"That was the turning point. Since that day, I've lived a lie. The lie of living. My name too was a lie. My personal history, is a lie. Nothing but lies.I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed._ _But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now this incredible power... it's mine..."_


End file.
